Naruto X
by TheAprilFool
Summary: A single day can change someone into someone else. A year can make them unrecognizable. Two years... and they might just be a new person altogether. It's time to wake up. It's time to stop dreaming. The Uzumaki Naruto who left Konoha is never coming back
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO X

Author's Note:

It's been over a year since I last published a story for . My time has been spent in writing my own ideas instead of writing other peoples ideas. But, the old ideas started pumping in new ways, as they often do. This time the idea was born by a series of events, thankfully not unfortunate ones, and I've decided to give it a go. Keep in mind, a year is a long time…

This idea is a combination of the ideas in "A Monster's Truth" and other new ideas. It is essentially a restart of Part II of Naruto with some changes in Part I being described to fit the story.

Chapter One

It is a curious thing to think about. Two years to the day from the departure of Uzumaki Naruto from the village Konoha. Two years since the dreadful fight between Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Two years was a long time, though it sounds so short. A person usually lives forty times that. Even so, it's amazing what a simple two years can do to a person. How much it can change them. Though you have to wonder what remains the same in two years. Can someone be considered the same person? Perhaps we make ourselves a new person daily? After all, a simple thing can ruin the world. One bad day can take your life away from you… One day you can sleep in your nice warm bed… the next you are sleeping on a park bench. If such things can happen daily then it's no wonder that two years can have huge changes.

No one really considered this as the two years passed. Haruno Sakura worked every possible day in order to become someone worthy of standing beside her former teammates. The same people who she laughed with, cried with, and on the occasion beat to a bloody pulp. But every minute of her training she didn't realize that she herself was changing. She grew out of touch with those people who she had admired without realizing it. Would she even remember them if they showed up in front of her? Would they recognize her? Chances are that they would recognize each other. Two years can bring amazing change but there is also the chance that it won't bring any change and the chance that any change might be minimal. However, in these two years, her friends had been changing themselves. They had left to become new people. To become people who could accomplish something that they couldn't. So there had to be change in these two years. Sakura herself had changed. She was not the same Sakura who argued and fought with Yamanaka Ino over a one sided relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. She was someone else now. So the people she was struggling to catch up to no longer existed. And nothing told her this more than receiving instruction to meet the Hokage.

The news came suddenly. She was shopping when she received the notice. A frantic man she had never spoken to before came with the news. She had probably seen the man before but no memory of him stuck. She attempted to politely decline. Explaining that she was in the middle of collecting her groceries. The man was not deterred in the slightest.  
"Tsunade-sama says it is urgent." He told her. "Shopping can wait." She sighed and nodded. Entrusting the man to deliver what she had already purchased to her home and swiftly set off. The man stood there for a few seconds holding the bags that he had been handed with a single thought running through his head.

"I wish she had told me where she lived."

Sakura was swift in reaching the Hokage's office. When Tsunade said things were urgent, they were urgent. This was something that needed attention. She wondered if it was news of Naruto and Jiraiya. A few months back she had gotten a letter from Naruto and Jiraiya, including a small picture they took when Jiraiya had forced Naruto along on a date with him, calling it 'patience training'. The picture had shown no visible change in her friend. Naruto looked like the same cheerful boy she remembered… Except slightly older. She could spot changes when comparing it to the picture of the team but she only did that every few weeks when she noticed the two pictures and the idea came back to her. She felt some excitement with the thought. What if they were coming back soon? She couldn't wait to show Naruto how she had changed. She felt a slight warmth enter her cheeks as she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was already back. He would head straight to the Hokage's office, of course. She shook her head and pushed the thought back. There was no way he could be there waiting for her. No way they could work on their plan to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. It was too early…

"She's late…" Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, commented. She looked out the window, her hair shining in the setting sun. Tsunade was unusually silent, stirring Shizune's attention. Shizune looked at her mentor and could tell something was wrong… horribly wrong. Tsunade's face had been set in a frown ever since she had read the letter from a far off town. She had requested to read it and Tsunade had uncharacteristically refused and simply sent a nearby ninja to fetch Sakura.  
"Is it another letter from Naruto?" She had asked. Tsunade's nostrils flared and she had looked up with an expression that only told Shizune not to ask. It didn't confirm or deny who wrote the letter, only who it was about. Shizune's thoughts were interrupted as a knock came at the door. She hurried over to it and pulled it open and spoke with the person outside. It was Tenten, a member of Team Gai. She had recently completed another mission and had come to deliver payment.  
"I'm afraid the Hokage has some business she needs to care for." Shizune explained. "Can you hold onto that until tomorrow?"  
"All right." Tenten nodded. "Is… something wrong?"

"No no… she's just swamped." Shizune reassured Tenten. She hated to lie but what else could she do? False information could send the village into an uproar. She remembered the chanting during the Chuunin exams two years back when Naruto had defeated Tenten's teammate Neji. It took a small victory from a single boy to convince the entire village that the tournament was fixed. Even after proving time and again to individuals that he was as loyal to Konoha, and was as nice a person as could be, the general population disliked Naruto.  
"All right." Tenten said. She made her way down the hallway and out the door.

Sakura leapt up to the ramp leading to the floor that the Hokage's office was located in the administration building. As soon as she landed she took off towards the office. In her haste to arrive she barely noticed Tenten and barely maneuvered around her. She skidded to a halt and Tenten hugged the wall, her chest heaving from the unexpected excitement.

"Y-You might want to slow down a bit." She told Sakura.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sakura rubbed her neck. "Urgent news."

"Urgent news?" Tenten asked. "I wonder if that's what's got Tsunade swamped… I couldn't even turn in my mission statement and report."

"Hmmm…" was the only response Tenten received. Sakura was obviously deep in thought. Something so big that Tsunade couldn't even receive mission statements… And she specifically called for Sakura. It had to be about Naruto! She let out a small cry of excitement and tore off without another word. Tenten held out her hand fruitlessly but Sakura was gone before she could even utter "hey".

Is Naruto coming back? Is it an update on his training? Are they ready to go after Sasuke? Did they encounter Akatsuki? Maybe they were already back and waiting… A large number of things raced through her mind during the small trip down the corridor. She stopped in front of the office and took a few seconds to collect herself. Her heart pounded as she tried the door. It was locked. She took a step back as her heart skipped a beat. The door only locked under something really big. Shivering she knocked on the door and was quickly ushered in by Shizune. The sight of the office was disappointing. Tsunade was staring at a letter… a letter! Sakura would feel like skipping if it wasn't for the scary face Tsunade was making. It only took that face to make her drop back to reality. Naruto wasn't here and the news wasn't good.

"Sakura's here… Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said, after realizing that Tsunade wasn't paying attention. Tsunade looked up slowly. She set the letter down and stood up.  
"Shizune…" she muttered. "Get me a drink… and hurry."

"Tsunade-sama, you really shouldn't-"

"NOW!" Tsunade said loudly. Shizune jumped and hurried off to get Tsunade a drink. She could tell this news wasn't ordinary bad news. Sakura could tell this as well. She said nothing as Shizune brought Tsunade a glass of sake, and brought the bottle along. Tsunade drank the whole cup at once and threw it against the far wall, causing everyone else to jump back. The cup shattered and the pieces hit the ground, the smallest of pieces looking like shining dust from their reflections. Tsunade was staring at the shattered cup looking shaken.  
"Tsunade…sama…" Shizune finally said, the silence making the scene more and more uncomfortable. Tsunade didn't answer directly.

"Damn it." She said under her breath. "How could you do this to me?" Sakura slowly approached her but stopped dead when she realized that Tsunade was crying.  
"Sensei…" Tsunade turned away when she heard Sakura speak. Almost as if having to explain this to her caused it to become final. Almost as if something she couldn't accept was being forced upon her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as Tsunade stumbled over to the corner, her pride not letting her be seen crying. They got little response. Sakura had never seen Tsunade like this…

"Sakura…" Tsunade's voice was hoarse.  
"Y-Yes?" Sakura stepped forward a few steps.

"He… Na…. Naruto…. He's not… coming home." Both Sakura and Shizune's heart skipped beats as they heard this.

"W-What?" Sakura blurted out, unable to control herself.

"If… he comes home…." Tsunade struggled to speak. "He's going to be placed under arrest…"

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune was horrified. She didn't understand any of it.  
"Why?!" Sakura nearly shouted, her emotions starting to run wild. Tsunade didn't immediately respond, causing Sakura's mind to run wild. What could Naruto do that would get him arrested? Did he do something stupid? Break something sacred in another village? Lose his temper with someone important? Her mind went blank as she heard Tsunade speak. A lie… it had to be a lie…. Two years couldn't do this… Naruto wouldn't… couldn't… It was a lie… it had to be a lie…. A dream… something… Just not the truth…

"Naruto… killed Jiraiya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The cries grew louder and louder as the yellow haired ninja stepped back in surprise. His teammate was watching, surprisingly happy for his victory. But her cheer was soon drowned out by the cries.

"FIXED!"  
"FAKE!"

Words such as that filled the stadium. As Hyuuga Neji was carried off the battlefield by medical ninja the stadium was in an uproar. Uzumaki Naruto couldn't bring himself to continue look at them. He looked away as they shouted. A few ninja jumped out of their seats into the ring only to be held back by the security.  
"COME ON! EVEN I CAN BEAT THAT BOY!" One of the men shouted.  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN REALLY A NINJA!" Shouted another man, restrained from attacking Naruto.

"Why…?" Sakura asked. She turned to Ino Yamanaka who was also in shock.

"I… don't know…"

Naruto slowly trudged out of the stadium. He leaned against the wall of the entryway and looked out at it. Security was escorting those outraged spectators out of the facility. He shook his head to clear it. They didn't know anything… He took a deep breath and started up the stairs. They would be proven wrong… He'd do it… He knew he could be a Chuunin. He knew he could get the respect of the village.

"He could make it." Sarutobi, third hokage of Konoha, spoke to those sitting next to him. They weren't outraged like the group below.  
"Why do you think that?" Asked the Kazekage from the sand village, his face covered by a mask.

"Because I know who he is." Sarutobi laughed. "And I know how much he tries… I admit he requires a few more years to truly mature… but…"

Naruto could be seen in the booth shouting out at Kankuro who was walking out onto the field. It was obvious that he was cheering on Aburame Shino.  
"That's why." Sarutobi said. "Because he can do that."

"… I see." The Kazekage muttered. "I see…."

"I see no better reason to promote this boy." Sarutobi said in a low voice, most likely to himself.

"GAARA!" Came the loud obnoxious voice of Kankuro. "GAARA!" Kankuro's footsteps could be heard coming as he tore through the building and called out for his little brother. Despite being leader of the sand village, Gaara was still a ticking time bomb. He was gaining control over his temper piece by piece. Even this change was enough to turn people's attitudes towards him around. Especially Kankuro. Kankuro was trying to have the relationship he believed that his family should have had. It got him into trouble a bit but Gaara wasn't opposed to it. He just needed to control his temper more. Temari was simply a Jounin and her most recent mission should end any time now.

Gaara winced as Kankuro's cries echoed through the building.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kankuro cried, as if it wasn't obvious. Gaara was almost always in his room or in the office these days. The price of being the leader he supposed. Kankuro's footsteps became louder as his feet pounded the wood floors. Gaara kept his eye on the door with a single thought.

"Don't break my door again…." He muttered. A second later the door flew open and proceeded to break in half against the wall. Gaara stood, rooted to the spot, and stared at the door. He slowly turned to look at Kankuro who was panting and completely oblivious to the door. Kankuro struggled to catch his breath as Gaara surveyed the area. After a few minutes, Gaara broke the silence.

"You're fixing the door." Kankuro turned to look at the door and back to Gaara with a look of disbelief.

"G-Gaara…" He finally gasped out. "W-Water… Please?!" Gaara had several options. He could tease Kankuro by getting himself a glass of water. He could force Kankuro to fix the door first. Or he could actually listen. So he got Kankuro a glass of water. He wasn't trying to be a better person for nothing. Everything had changed after he had met with Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's outlook would have completely gone over his head had he not defeated Gaara. It would have gone over his head had the village attitude towards him not proven wrong directly after… had his family not cared. It was a quick sequence of events that had changed his attitude. That's why Gaara fetched Kankuro what he needed.

"Thank you!" Kankuro finished drinking and set the glass down on a bedstand. He had set himself down on Gaara's bed.  
"You have news?" Gaara asked, ignoring the gratitude. "Otherwise…" He trailed off glancing at the now twenty-piece door barely attached to the wall.

"Y-yeah…" Kankuro said. "Some scouts got the message from a city about fifty miles from here…"

"And?"

"It's about the Legendary Three." Kankuro said. "One of them is dead."

"Dead?" Gaara was unchanged by this news. "And?"  
"Isn't that enough to worry?!" Kankuro stood up and thrust his arms out in a form that suggested that this was the apocalypse.  
"No." Gaara said. "They're old." Kankuro stood there for a few seconds trying to understand this.

"… He didn't die of old age…" He finally told his little brother.

"Orochimaru?" Kankuro shook his head.

"I wish…. It's Jiraiya." Gaara pondered this for a few seconds..

"I've never met him." He said. "Was he strong?"  
"They weren't called the Legendary Three for nothing Gaara!" Kankuro sighed. "But… that's not really the big news."

"What is then? Stop beating around the bush." Gaara said, getting annoyed.

"Jiraiya was killed by Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara stood there without any reaction. He seemed to be frozen like a statue unable to decide what to do.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. A lot of towns and villages are in an uproar and want the guy dead."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

"You okay?"

"I have work to do…" Gaara finally said. "It seems we… have a new criminal on the loose…" Gaara stumbled out of the room almost as if he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. Kankuro chased after him to help. When Gaara fell into his chair behind his desk he nearly knocked the chair over from carelessness. Kankuro kept him steady as he mindlessly shuffled through papers on the desk. Kankuro hurried and grabbed a blank one.

"This what you need?" He asked. Gaara nodded and took it and began writing.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, after a while.

"Yeah…" Kankuro pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gaara. It was an order for Naruto's arrest. Gaara finished writing and attached that to it.

"Give this to anyone who can make the journey… It's going to Konoha."

"Naruto… what?" Sakura asked. She stood in Tsunade's office feeling completely numb. Just moments before had been excited for any news of Naruto and now… she wished she hadn't heard this.  
"Gaara got the original arrest order and sent it to us… He said he issued one himself…" Tsunade muttered.

"It could be fake"! Sakura blurted out. "Naruto wouldn't! He couldn't! NOT NARUTO!" She shook her head and clenched her fists. The laughing kid in the picture she had taken years ago flashed before her head.

"There were eyewitnesses." Tsunade said. "A lot of people... "

"SCREW THE WITNESSES! THEY DON'T KNOW HIM!" Sakura roared. "AND ANY NINJA CAN DISGUISE THEMSELVES!"

"Calm down!" Shizune said, hastily gesturing to Sakura. Tsunade didn't answer. She wanted to mimic Sakura. Sakura stared at the wall with a mix of emotions running through her head. She was horrified at the idea of Naruto killing Jiraiya. She was scared of what they would do to Naruto and scared that she'd never see Sasuke again. She felt furious at Tsunade for telling her and furious at Naruto for not doing anything to prove this wrong… furious at herself for not going with him. She didn't know how she felt because she felt so much.

"Gaara called the letter back Sakura." Tsunade said. "Because he received word that the other villages are hunting for him now."

"What?" Sakura tore herself away from her feelings and back to the conversation.  
"It means," Said a rather know-it-all toned voice. "That we have to find him first and get to the bottom of this." Tsunade groaned.  
"I thought I told you never to hide in my office again?" Sheepishly Hatake Kakashi stepped out into view.

"Sorry, they used a technique I knew in the latest Icha Icha book. I wanted to know if it worked." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"What would you get from hiding in Tsunade's office?" Shizune asked, puzzled.

"Why, news of any A-Ranked missions that I could then claim before Gai. We have a big rivalry you know." Kakashi answered. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"You ignore that rivalry whenever Gai brings it up!" She spat.  
"Oh…" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. "Then why would I hide here…?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Sakura roared. Kakashi sheepishly shrugged.  
"Nope." Tsunade stood up, her eyes closed in thought.  
"Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune asked.

"Fetch Gai… and his team… And Kiba from Kurenai's team." Tsunade said.  
"Why not all of Kurenai's team?" Sakura asked.

"Because we need strength. Rock Lee and Neji… and you." Tsunade said. "If Naruto really is a criminal then those going have to be able to defend themselves."

"You mean?!" Sakura cried.

"We're going to find him." Kakashi gave a smile like a young child.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The reason I've called you all here…" Tsunade addressed the group before her. "Is to form a group. A group of some of our finer ninjas of the recent years." Team Gai, Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi all stood at the ready, listening to their mission.

"You're going out there to find out a truth." Tsunade's voice was cracking here and there as she spoke. Everyone in the room knew this was no ordinary mission.

"As of seven tonight, I have sent out the official papers to place Uzumaki Naruto as one of the higher criminals from Konoha."  
"WHAT?!" Rock Lee and Maito Gai shouted at the same time.  
"NARUTO!?" Lee continued. "IT JUST CANNOT BE!"

"Tsunade-sama, is Shizune going on vacation or something?" Gai asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shizune growled.

"Just something… I read on the internet." Gai rubbed his neck, chuckling.  
"Enough!" Neji bellowed. "Why is Naruto wanted?"  
"Rumor has it that he killed Jiraiya." Everyone in the room stopped dead, with the exception of those who had heard the news before. Everyone had his or her own reaction to the news. Rock Lee and Gai stood there with their mouths hanging open. Neji looked away from the Hokage. Tenten put her hand over her mouth. Kiba, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Naruto? Kill Jiraiya? Yeah right!" He laughed. "This is one we can put in the "Fake Rumor" pile, Hokage!" His laughter died swiftly as others didn't join in.

"We don't know if it's true or not. " Tsunade said. "But the news is from a reliable source and all the villages are now going to arrest him on sight."

"Holy shit… you're not kidding!" Kiba stepped back. "But this… this is Naruto we're talking about. Fart in your face Naruto!"

"You are in charge of finding out whether this is some rumor… or if there were unseen circumstances." Tsunade told them. "No one must know of your mission. Find Naruto. Get the truth. And get back here."  
"I see…" Neji said. "That's why you chose us."  
"Why?!" Lee asked. "TELL ME NEJI!"

" Look underneath the underneath, Lee." Kakashi said, slyly.

"Enough of your witchcraft my eternal rival!" Gai roared. "You can't corrupt my student!"  
"Whatever." Kakashi shrugged. Gai whipped around with fists clenched.

"Oohh you're sooo cool Kakashi! Even after all this time you're so cooooll! I'll be as cool a you, one day! Mark my words! EVERNAL RIVAL!" He shouted the last words out to the skies and then realized everyone was staring at him.

"Hehe… a bit too loud." He said, rubbing his neck.

"The reason Tsunade called us," Neji ignored Gai, "was because we have proven ourselves as capable fighters."  
"Oohh!" Lee said. "That's right! She sent us after Sasuke too!"

"Not me." Tenten looked down sadly.  
"Why not just get Shikamaru and Chouji?" Lee asked. "Then we could go together!"  
"No!" Gai shouted. "We go as dictated by the Hokage!"  
"SHUT UP!" Tsunade suddenly roared at them. "ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH BICKERING!" Everyone took a few steps back.

"Kakashi, Gai, you two are in charge of finding information. Start by going to the sand village. Speak to Gaara. See if you can track down the source of this information." Kakashi and Gai nodded. "Sakura, Neji, Lee,Tenten, Kiba, you are in charge of finding Naruto. Sakura will lead you." Everyone nodded.

"Please bring back good news." Tsunade said gesturing for them to leave.  
"Shouldn't one of the Jounin's go with them?" Shizune asked, when the office was empty again.  
"None of the Jounin ninja share a bond with Naruto." Tsunade said. "Kakashi favored Sasuke."  
"I see…" Shizune muttered.

"Naruto did share a bond with Sakura. The others are there as protection… if Naruto could kill a Sannin…" Tsunade shook her head.

Kakashi and Gai wasted no time. They swiftly grabbed their pre-prepared mission equipment and food and took off for the sand village. The other group were less prepared but no less determined. Sakura gook the photograph Naruto had sent her and put it in one of her Chuunin vests pockets.  
"Please… let this bee a mistake." She pleaded as she gathered everything she could up. Neji was pre-prepared for missions and waited for everyone by the gates. He waved to the two teachers as they sprinted past and into the forests. Lee was swiftly gathering everything he could as fast as he could. Unfortunately this lead to an overly heavy backpack leading to him wasting more time in unpacking the ridiculous things he didn't need that he had packed anyway. Tenten was the third ready to go. She arrived next to Neji and Lee as Sakura was running up behind her. Kiba was taking some extra time to head to Naruto's place. Swiftly he entered, shattering a window at the same time, and Akamaru was soon to join him. It was a foolish hope that they could use these old items to sniff out Naruto but they were willing to give it a shot.

"Okay, lets head to Tanukiru first." Sakura told them "That's where the notice says he was seen last."

"All right." The others had no arguments. Hurrying out of the village, they started on their journey. Unsure where it would lead them. The trees flew past as they raced along their set path.

Tsunade was brooding in her office. She got up and started pouring into old files. She found the one she was after and nearly slammed it on her desk. There was no conversation between her and Shizune. Tsunade flipped through the file and wondered whether this person had anything to do with these events.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "What's that?"  
"A record… of Konoha's greatest criminal." Tsunade answered, turning a page. "This man was just as bad if not worse than Orochimaru… If he's somehow involved…"

"Someone as bad as Orochimaru?" Shizune asked. "I haven't heard of anyone like that."  
"Few have… few have." Tsunade answered. She beckoned Shizune who walked slowly around Tsunade's desk. Peering at the document her face started to turn pale.

"I-It can't be!" She said. "But he-"  
"He was clever… I'll give him that. And he goes hand in hand with Naruto." Tsunade muttered. "I have to wonder if he left something behind…"

"Something behind?" Shizune asked.  
"Naruto killed Jiraiya, Shizune… I'm looking at all possible and impossible causes."  
"But this man was-"  
"This man unleashed the nine-tailed fox on Konoha."

The sun was setting as Tsunade prepared to retire for the night. Shizune had gone out to collect herself after their previous conversation leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade locked her desk and left the room. She stood on the roof and looked at the four Hokages before her.

"Please, tell me you thought of this…" She asked Sarutobi's stone likeness. "Tell me you didn't leave me in the dark…" She didn't realize how long she stayed up there. The orange light slowly disappeared as she contemplated the evening.

Two. Once again we come upon this number. Two years had passed since Naruto had left. And there are two sides to every story. Be it true or false. Someone's belief in the truth can be skewered. If you tell yourself something long enough you'll start to believe it. So when people consider Uzumaki Naruto a monster, their side of the story is that the boy holds the nine-tailed fox thus he must be the nine-tailed fox. It's an erroneous way of thinking. After all, you are born of your parents but that doesn't make you them. The bowl that holds ramen is not ramen. If you believed it to be so you'd try eating the bowl and would be in for a rude awakening. Naruto's side of his story is that he is himself. Nothing more. But can people believe this side of the story? Can they look on it as more than a lie? After all, perhaps he's trying to trick them? Perhaps Naruto isn't so innocent?

The point is, that things are not how they seem. The truth is buried in lies. The truth is something that is personal. Sakura's truth was that she loved Sasuke several years back. Is that a truth today? Her 'love' was truthfully childish affection according to others. Neither belief is wrong. It's a truth to one person no matter how short that truth lasts. It's a truth that Naruto killed Jiraiya to the so-called witnesses. But are they sure of what they say? Is their truth skewered? Tsunade was contemplating all possible answers. Perhaps Jiraiya wanted to die? Perhaps they had gotten into trouble and the only way out was for him to die. Perhaps he did it to keep the nine-tails under control. There are so many answers … so many possibilities. Even when presented with one as a truth can you believe it?

Tsunade slowly descended the stairs to the hallway. Her room was next to her office so it didn't take long for her to reach it. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. She didn't pay attention as she slowly headed over to her kitchen. But when she got there she was jolted back to her senses. Something was wrong. The kitchen showed signs of being used and she never cooked there. She surveyed the kitchen and turned to leave. Despite all her strength, she didn't feel safe. She felt like someone was watching her from all angles. From all possible viewpoints, however unlikely that was. Her heart pounded as she made for the door and it skipped a beat when she wrapped her hand around the knob and someone spoke. It was a distorted voice, almost inhuman. But not mechanical. Nor did it sound menacing, but it frightened her nonetheless. Someone broke into her room and used her kitchen without anyone realizing it. Not even when they were in the room right next to it.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice spoke. She turned slowly, unable to hide that she was shaken. But her fear disappeared in an instant due to a combination of sight and words. When she rest her eyes on the intruder he finished what he was saying.

"Granny Tsunade." She took a step back and hit the corner of the room. Her hand slid up to her mouth covering it.

"N-Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Naruto?"  
"Yes."  
"Naruto? Are you serious?"  
"Yes. I don't understand what the problem is."  
"Who the hell named him that?"  
"I did."  
"After that idiot in your book?"  
"My mind was blank! Give me a break here! It was years ago!"  
"Fine… I'll give you a break… Ten days. Bring the boy to me in ten days."  
"Where?"  
"The Marching Fields."  
"…Okay."

Thunder shook the cavernous walls deep beneath the earth. The sound of rain hadn't ceased for a long time now. The only sound in this deep place of the world was the sound of rain and thunder. Footsteps began to echo as a sole figure walked along the dark pathways. He turned the corner and walked through a large room. It was too dark to tell what was in the room but ominous sounds could be heard all around. The figure was unchanged by these sounds and silently continued forward. They eventually entered a large bedchamber. The room was beautiful even in the darkness. What little light there was shimmered off the marble furniture, paling in comparison to the shimmer various crystals, embedded in the marble, made. The figure sat down by the bed and lightly shook the sleeping figure.  
"Sir… I have news."  
"W-What?" The sleeping man asked, pushing himself to an upright position, groggily.  
"You've received this… from _them_. " The first figure said. He handed a package to the man in bed. The one in bed opened it and looked over the contents. It was mostly a letter and a vial of something. The man cursed under his breath as he read.  
"… Is something wrong?" Asked the other man. "I can't… read it."  
"Of course you can't, idiot! You can't see in the dark."  
"I'm sorry, Orochimaru."  
"That fool's dead." Orochimaru spat. "He couldn't do one simple thing."  
"Who?"  
"Kabuto, wake Sasuke."  
"Yes sir… may I ask why?"  
"We're leaving. God wants to meet with me."

"Na-Naruto?" Tsunade asked. She almost didn't recognize the boy before her. His hair wasn't spiked but fell over his eyes. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, underneath a Konoha forehead protector. The cloth was stained with blood. His outfit was a bloodstained white and black outfit. It was torn in various places, though the boy showed now trace of injury. He wore simple black boots that had straps instead of laces. A necklace hung from the boy's neck, a piece of evidence towards his identity. It was the same one that Tsunade had given to him. He had a single bag attached to his belt and on his face were three marks that almost looked like bloody whiskers. His nails were of decent length and seemed to have been sharpened to a point. The same could be said about his teeth.

"Yeah…" He replied simply.

"W-Why… how… when?" Tsunade muttered.

"The door was unlocked. I just made myself some ramen." Naruto replied simply. "As for when, an hour or two ago. And why? … You can't expect me not to come home."

"You…you're wanted… by everyone." Tsunade struggled to get words out. "Why would you…? What went through your head when…? … Why did you kill…him…?" She slid to her knees, a million questions running through her mind.

"Everyone? News gets out faster than I remembered…" Naruto muttered. He stood up and walked over towards Tsunade. She flinched but realized he was only extending a hand after a second passed. Slowly she grabbed his hand weakly. His grip was firm as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I need you to listen to me." Naruto said, escorting her to her bed. He set her down on it and sat down next to her.

"Jiraiya… you killed Jiraiya… or… was that a lie?!" She grabbed his arm in hope that it was a lie. That Jiraiya was hiding preparing to play a prank on her.

"Jiraiya's dead." Naruto responded. He pulled what looked like a manuscript out of his bag. "Here's the last Icha Icha if you don't believe me." He set it down on the bed. "Unfinished of course… but that can't be helped."

Tsunade touched the manuscript on the bed and picked it up. She suddenly realized what Naruto was saying and leapt to her feet.

"Naruto!" She cried. "If you mean that…"

"Then you want to arrest me." Naruto waved dismissingly at her words. "Everyone does."

"Why are you so calm?!" Tsunade asked. She was falling to pieces and Naruto was without a hint of regret, saying he had killed Jiraiya.  
"I have some bad news." Naruto said. "The only question is, will you listen calmly with an open mind… or with the intention of locking me up over your lost friend?"  
"What?" Tsunade asked. Her mind was going in circles. Normally she could handle this kind of a situation but today was different.

"Jiraiya betrayed us." Naruto said. "He's dead because he betrayed Konoha. And because he betrayed me."

"Jiraiya would never do such a thing!" Tsunade spat. "Never!"

"He did." Naruto responded calmly. "And it turns out Akatsuki are children."  
"… You're insane." Tsunade responded. "I don't want to hear this."  
"Not literally children." Naruto continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "But they're weak. The weakest rung on the ladder."

"We haven't been able to catch Akatsuki for years! They're not weak!" Tsunade shouted.

"If anything that only shows why we haven't caught the real bad guys, Granny." Tsunade clenched her fists. He was trying to pick a fight with her!

"I won't hear any more of this."  
"Not until I'm safely behind bars." Naruto spat. "I don't intend to be arrested Tsunade."  
"Then why did you come here?"

"To reveal the truth. The truth you don't want to hear. The truth you'll be forced to accept before the end."

"JIRAIYA WAS NOT A TRAITOR!" Tsunade roared, she grabbed the closest object to her and threw it as hard as she could at Naruto. But in a split second he was standing behind her. She gasped and turned only to be shoved onto the floor.

"Lie. Lie to yourself more. Make yourself feel good." Naruto smirked. "I don't care what you do with the information I gave you." He strode over to the door and pulled it open.  
"You'll wish you'd listened." He walked out and shut the door behind him. Tsunade sat there dumbfounded. Everything had flown by. She heard a jingling sound on the doorknob outside. Slowly she got up and made her way towards the door and opened it. Hanging on the knob was the necklace.

"Naruto…" she muttered. She grabbed it and took off. She flew up the stairs intending to see if she could spot him from the mountaintop. She reached the roof and found him sitting on the edge of it looking out at the village.

"… It only takes a moment Granny…" Naruto muttered. "What if I was gone?" Tsunade didn't answer him.

"I didn't want to believe it either." Naruto continued. "But it happened. It was terrifying. One minute I was anticipating more training. The next I'm being knocked senseless by the perverted sage. After that he was making negotiations with someone."

"Negotiations?"  
"He was selling me." Naruto was swinging a kunai with his index finger slowly over the edge of the building, staring at it as he spoke. "Selling me to this group. Said it was his last mission for them. That he wanted to settle down and finish Icha Icha and write something else entirely."

"How… how could he get away with this kind of an act?!" Tsunade asked. "We'd learn of it sooner or later!"

"He had a plan." Naruto muttered. "From what I picked up, he's been selling various secrets for years. Some kind of code in each book he wrote. And he sells the map to figure it out or something to the highest bidder. I'm not sure how it all worked. It seems he was planning to sell out this organization to make up for it."

They sat in silence in the dark for some time.

"Naruto…" Tsunade broke the silence but trailed off.

"How did he die?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"I won't tell you that." Naruto said. "You don't want to know. But ... he died the way he wanted to... He let me kill him."

"Let you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head. They sat in silence again. Tsunade didn't know what to say. This wasn't the reunion anyone was expecting.  
"They're big." Naruto finally said. "Look through Jiraiya's last book. He has the latest code explained to himself so he can write it properly."  
"What does it say?" Tsunade asked.

"Basically it tells of the organization." Naruto sighed and leaned back, looking up at the stars. "Akatsuki is the weakest section of it. There are three lower sections. Akatsuki, Shougi, and Kiseki. Then a lower-middle called Zodiac with twelve members. A second lower-middle called C with four. After that even Jiraiya doesn't know. Only that there is only one middle section, two upper-middle Three lower top two middle top and then a single man who runs the show. But with Jiraiya out of the loop, there could be more."

"How could they be undetected so long?" Tsunade questioned.

"It reflects on our skills when you think about it." Naruto sighed.

"I suppose it does…" Tsunade sighed. "What happens now?"

"We move on." Naruto replied bluntly. "We move on and hope we can do enough."

"How would you expect to go after such an organization?"

"Carefully." Naruto replied. "Step … by… step."  
"You're different." Tsunade muttered. "The Naruto I remember would have said something about beating them and charging in."

"It only takes a moment."

There was silence between them again.

"Granny Tsunade…"

"Yes?"

"I still want to retrieve Sasuke."


End file.
